


Against the Grain

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set sometime during Season 4.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Against the Grain

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime during Season 4.

“You are _such _a fucking tease.”

Jack had acted [](http://jdjunkie.dreamwidth.org/23678.html#_msocom_1)without engaging his brain first. Something he found himself doing frequently when Daniel was around. Hence, he found himself pressed hard along the length of Daniel, chest to toe, against the inside of his front door at 1500 hours on a Thursday afternoon.

Daniel, who didn’t seem to mind too much, blinked at him. Twice. Which aggravated Jack further and made him push a lot harder.

“Sucking the tip of your pen in the briefing, Daniel? Fellating your water glass, Daniel? Biting your bottom lip when you apparently didn’t understand Carter’s witterings about structured EM waves, _Daniel _…. _?_”

Daniel raised his eyebrows in that mildly irritating, passive-aggressive way and pursed his lips until they formed a perfect circle.

Jack growled, which also sounded remarkably like a moan, then pushed him harder still against the door, his hips starting a hard, grinding rhythm, which, gratifyingly, produced a stifled whimper from Daniel.

Hard. Jack was _so_ fucking hard. He had been in varying states of arousal from the moment Daniel had arrived in the briefing room that morning and taken the seat directly opposite him. Daniel had been running late after an hour-long close-quarters combat training session in the gym with Teal’c. He was freshly showered, his hair was mussed and his regulation black T was sticking to his chest where he’d failed to dry himself properly.

He looked totally do-able.

Jack was toast.

The toast became cinder-like crumbs when it became increasingly obvious to Jack that Daniel was ragingly turned on. He was restless, fidgety (more so than usual) and was taking distracted to a whole new level.

At first, Jack thought Daniel was simply agitated at being late and seeming ill-prepared for the mission briefing, something that Daniel could rarely be accused of … the lack of preparation, that is. The lateness, well, that was just work-obsessed Dr Jackson and had been from mission the first. And he wasn’t ill-prepared, he just wasn’t focused. His mind was elsewhere.

But it was more than that. Anyone who hadn’t slept with him, made love to him, held him while he came would never have known what really lay behind the restlessness, but Jack … lover of four months, friend of five years … knew every little sign.

Daniel Jackson gave off “fuck me” signals to Jack that Jack was sure Daniel was never aware of.

When Daniel was aroused, it wasn’t a gentle thing. It was tangible, a ceaseless need. It made him seem uncomfortable in his skin, which Jack thought he sometimes was.  It was like he was furious with himself for feeling these … feelings. _Dr _Jackson, scientist, was rational, pragmatic, a man of fact and reason, often a man apart. _Daniel_ Jackson was governed by emotion, wanted closeness, affection and gave of himself until there was sometimes nothing left to give.

Their bedroom often became a battleground for the inner warring factions. Jack had watched the conflict from afar for years and from up close and personal for months and sometimes floundered in his role as mediator.

This still-new physical dimension to their already edgy relationship was anything but easy for either of them. Dr Daniel Jackson was a complex man, a fact reinforced for Jack day after day. But he was worth it. Christ, but he was worth it.

“Nothing to say?” Jack gasped out as he ground against Daniel’s groin. He wondered about tearing clothes off, eager to feel the hot, smooth silkiness of skin, but decided he liked the friction and vague kinkiness of keeping them on. Daniel pushed back hard against him, his erection fitting so perfectly alongside Jack’s.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said, swallowing hard and closing his eyes in total pleasure as Jack matched him for force and smashed him hard against the door. Daniel hands spread wide against the wood and he let himself enjoy the feel of the grain as he gouged his fingernails into it.

“Bullshit. You’ve been hard since the briefing. What was it, huh? The nearness of Teal’c, or the excitement of the fight? Fucking better not be the first. Man to man, strength against strength … that get you hard, Daniel? That make you wanna fuck?”

Daniel shook his head and bit his lip in a vain attempt to stop a deep groan from escaping his lips.

Jack reached behind Daniel and grabbed his ass with both hands, squeezing to the point where pleasure almost became pain.

“Ahh!” The sound was harsh, almost desperate and it excited Jack beyond measure.

Jack took Daniel’s mouth in a hard kiss that was all tongue and teeth and no gentleness. He bit Daniel’s bottom lip, drawing a small drop of blood that Jack lapped before diving into that yearning sweetness all over again.

“Please,” Daniel whispered. “Please.”

“Please, what?” Jack’s voice was hard and low. He forced Daniel’s head back against the door, dipped his own until he came up under Daniel’s jaw and placed not so gentle bites on his neck. Jack found the pulse point and sucked hard.

“Nnnghh, Jack, God, _please _….”

“Wanna come right now or want me to fuck you? Because they’re your options. You don’t get to fuck me yet.”  Jack nipped and grazed along Daniel’s jaw.

“Fuh…” The word fell away from Daniel’s lips as Jack nipped his ear. The sensation was exquisite, overloading Daniel’s already heightened senses.

Jack knew the exact second Daniel began to come. His body tightened, while at the same time Daniel turned his head into Jack’s neck and tried to burrow his way into him. He sobbed out his release in harsh, hot breaths that left Jack’s skin deliciously damp and warm. Jack closed his eyes and drank it all in. He fucking loved this man.

Daniel was trembling, still thrusting in quick movements against Jack’s groin. It felt like he was coming forever, and Jack just wanted it to go on and on. Oh, he _fucking _loved him.

Daniel clung to Jack as his knees began to give way, his face still pressed against Jack, turning his head from side to side in a movement that was at once erotic and deeply moving for Jack. Daniel couldn’t get close enough to him … nowhere near close enough. Words had deserted him. He wanted Jack to know he loved him and he had to let his body do the talking.

Jack’s hold on Daniel became unbearably tender and gentle as he allowed Daniel the time to come back to himself. Still supporting his weight, he slowly pushed Daniel back against the door and took his face in his hands.

Still breathing hard, Daniel opened dark, love-filled eyes. It was all there. Everything. Jack smiled.

This time, the kiss was easy, loving, a thank you and a promise of more.

“Sorry,” Daniel whispered, as heart rates steadied and returned to normal.

“For what?” Jack kissed him again.

“I wanted you to fuck me. Instead of which, I came in my pants like a teenager.” Daniel shifted uncomfortably, and it wasn’t through embarrassment. Jack winced at the thought of sticky underwear. “No, actually, correction. I _never _came in my pants as a teenager. I was too … grown-up, then. Now? Not so much, obviously.”

Jack smiled. “Forget it. There’s always later. And never apologize for coming. I love it when you come. It’s hot.” Jack stroked Daniel’s hair back from his forehead, loving the softness, never tiring of the feeling of joy that he could actually _do_ this. More gently, he added, “In that moment, it’s everything.”

Lightening things a little, he said, “And teasing’s hot, too. You have only yourself to blame for making me screw you against my own damn front door and leaving you with damp BDUs. What the fuck is _that_ about? I pride myself on my self control, Daniel. Or I did, until I started to think with my dick when I’m around you. You can count yourself lucky I managed to keep it in my pants til we got off base.”

“Kinda wish you hadn’t managed that.” Daniel’s eyes held a challenging twinkle.

Jack laughed out loud. “Daniel Jackson! Are you suggesting on-base sex next time you get so fucking turned on you can’t brief straight?”

Daniel grinned. He gave Jack a gentle shove and shouldered past him, moving away from the door and towards the bedroom.

“I have level two hand-to-hand training with Reynolds booked tomorrow,” Daniel threw over his shoulder.

“Locker room it is then ….” Jack whispered to a very sexy retreating back.


End file.
